


Barbara

by Lohu22



Category: The Cured (2017)
Genre: Barbara Muller, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Zombies, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohu22/pseuds/Lohu22
Summary: The major character, whose name and idendity is yet unknown, is a man stucked in a mid-way between a zombie and a man. He gets saved by a research center where he'll meet the doctor Barbara Müller. And he'll hate her. Because he loves his dearly silence so much.





	Barbara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willy ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Willy+%E2%99%A5).



It felt cold. Everything felt cold in my universe since five years. I felt cold actually. But I was used to. I kept watching my bare ghostly white feet while I was directed by humans into a sterilized room. Human, I wasn't anymore. There had been a viral infection that touched about 80% of the people that used to be alive five years ago. To be clear : there had been zombies. I've got bitten at some point, but an antidote had already been found and I've been stuck in this midway transformation ever since. I was pale, like white pale, like a paper. My lips were blue and my left arm's veins were bluer than others, since I've been bitten here. But, to medicine, I was alive. I didn't felt like. I haven't spoke since I've got stuck in this Casper look, and I wasn't intended to speak again. I felt dead, but conscious about what was getting around me. The humans sat me upon an elevated bed, just like in a medical room, maybe that was why I was here. I couldn't remember where I was, nor why I was there. The humans left and my eyes were still locked to the medicines I could see on the front counter. I wasn't thinking, I hadn't think since long time. When I felt hungry, I thought a little to find some food, and then I stopped thinking. Silence was way much better. It felt like death, I liked that somehow... I felt like I rather be dead than be a ghost, an experimental ghost.  
Another human came into the room, it was a girl one. She wasn't dress all white like a doctor or a nurse would, she was dress in a military way. But still she seemed to be a doctor, since she got a little pin with her name written in it : « Barbara ». Barbara was a good name for a human. I didn't remember my name, or at least, I didn't want to remember my name. 

« So, mister... ? Do you have a name or something ? », asked Barbara, breaking the silence I loved so much.  
« Allo ? D'you hear me ? », I had to nod for her to shut up, but she never would let the silence get back in.  
« Okay, well to me you'll be : Patient 1751. That's a good name, don't you think ? » she was staring at me but I didn't stare back, I was now keeping an eye on my feet.  
« Good, Patient 1751, before any medical thing, I gotta check up your distinctives marks before we'll get you to the shower. Okay ? »

Poor Barbara was talking on her own, I didn't want to answer her, I didn't want to ever let her hear my voice. She took pictures of my whole body, and stopped herself on my back.

« Hey, you got a tattoo, 1751 ! It's... Oh. Well, well, it's nothing. » 

She didn't pictured the tattoo, and it seemed like it had disturbed her to see it, probably an obscene thing, I didn't even remember of having a tattoo. But I didn't care about the tattoo. I wanted to have my loving silence back.

The first night in this room had been the best I've ever had in my life. I've found back my Silence, and could finally sleep on an inside place, warm. When I woke up, Silence was still there, and I couldn't help but feel happy about it. It took like an hour of me enjoying silence before the doctor came in and break that marvelous no-sound peace I've been created for myself.

« Morning John Doe ! I'm so happy you're awake, you've slept the whole last day and I couldn't make my experiments on yourself, but today, I can. »

I hated this human already. She kept talking and talking and breaking my precious Silence and even worst, she attended to make some experments on myself ? What a monster ! 

« Oh, don't make that face, sweetheart, I'm not adding you an ear on the forehead, I'm trying to found a cure for you and all the others to get back to a normal physical aspect. », she added while putting white gloves after washing her hands. 

«I know it must feel terrible, but I would really love to know how it feels to get stuck in this morbid process ! » said Barbawhore with a bitchy laugh. 

No, you wouldn't.

What again ? Was I thinking ? It's been too long since the last time I've thought... 

« Maybe you could tell me, it could help. » 

Not a fucking word.

Can someone please turn this voice down ? I'm trying to get Silence !

« But of course you won't tell me. You won't ever speak to me, right ? »

She caught my attention in a second.

« I wonder when was the last time you spoke ? Was it to a girl ? »

Kind of, it was to the slut that turned me into a ghost.

Silence. Please. Everybody shut up. 

« I also wonder how long you held before you get bitten, but I supposed long enough for you to get the serum. So you must have hold on like... Three years, or more. » she said, composing a sting to take out some of my blood. 

Three and half, on my own.

What ? I didn't even remember what happened before the serum, nor after actually. Seemed like, all I could remember was me, taking the serum, and floating in the empty streets like the ghost I was. 

« So you must be a strong man. Three years is enough to lose your friends, make new ones and lose them... »

Don't worry, I've lost them all way before this shit happened.

I didn't remember of any friends. Maybe I even never had any friends.

« I lost my mother, you know ? Like... A few weeks after it all started. Then I came here and learnt medicine. The serum was discovered by the person that taught me... She got bitten too, and used the serum for herself, just like you did. Now she's in quarantine and she's like in a vegetating state since five years. Exactly like you are. I guess it is a kind of undesirable effect the serum has... She loves silence and regularly ask me to shut up... », she cried and laughed at the same time.

I get why she asked her to shut up, the girl was a fucking living mouth. 

« Me, I hate silence. », said Barbara while taking a sample of my blood. 

What a surprise.

« When it's all silent I am living the worst events of the last eight years again and again... I hate that »

I stared at her. She must have lived terrible things… But that doesn’t allow the slut to interrupt my silence.


End file.
